The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to high-power semiconductor devices.
In high-power devices, for example GaN related high-power devices, a plurality of devices are formed on a substrate wafer. Following the fabrication of the devices on the wafer, the individual devices are separated into individual devices using an etching process. Etching GaN materials can be challenging because the GaN-based materials are chemically inert. Thus, the etching processes often include using a Cl-based reactive ion etching process.